


Just For You

by Ignightroad



Series: Dream Your Dream [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Force-Feeding Nightmares, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Nightmare AU, Possession, Power Dynamics, Swapping Personalities, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignightroad/pseuds/Ignightroad
Summary: Roxas hasn't been sleeping well and looks awful, Riku tries to help until someone else takes the reins.





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> First and foremost, these drabbles are sections of an RP a friend and I are working on, and as such, there will be time jumps and all sorts of weird stuff. Please note that while the characters are aged up, I don't believe there'll be any explicit sexual content though it may be implied down the road. However, things will be tagged as 'mildly dubious consent' since Nightmare is, well, 'evil', and a loss of control on Riku's part. That said, please heed all the tags before enjoying.
> 
> Nightmare AU has consumed our lives.

“You haven't eaten all day.”

Of course I haven't, Roxas thought, still rubbing his crossed arms as he sat on his bed, the blankets sprawling and wrinkled at the foot of the bed or tossed halfway to the floor is a sad pile.  He didn't need to be told how bad he looked, how pale he had become, how deep his shadowed eyelids looked in comparison. He hadn't slept worth shit all night and to top it off, the hallucinations that plagued him all day weren't helping.

And now, back turned to him, was Riku.  Which one it was, Roxas couldn't tell--he never really could until it was too late nowadays.  He eyed the bedroom door quickly. Unlocked. Not like he could leave and he knew it. It didn't matter which Riku he was currently speaking to; regardless of the circumstances he was stuck here.

“It's not good for you to go without food all day,” he heard the deep voice say, soft and genuine.  For some reason, that alone set Roxas on edge. The older boy came close and sat on the foot of the bed facing him, reaching forward a warm hand to Roxas' clammy forehead, making him flinch.  Riku clicked his tongue, frowning. “You feel bad, too. You should at least drink something.”

“I'm fine.” Roxas said, far too quickly.

There it was, the sudden shift in the atmosphere, the subtle dip of silver eyebrows in front of him.  He felt his tongue grow heavy in his mouth, too dumb to say anything, too tired to think of a quick response.  He heard the sigh, gentle and soft yet full of anger. Disappointment. He inhaled and looked up but it was a decision he regretted instantly.  Those pale green eyes were lidded, face warped into something akin to boredom. So far from the truth: he wasn't bored. No, he was upset, watching Roxas through a level, glassy gaze.

“It wasn't a suggestion,”  _ that  _ Riku spoke, and it raised its hand, placing it under Roxas' chin and lifting his head.  It studied him for a long moment, eyes searching each of Roxas' eyes separately--for what he didn't know--drawing back slowly and getting up to go grab something from a backpack and returning with it in hand.  A bottle? A flask? Roxas couldn't quite tell, the object small enough to hide nearly completely beneath Riku's hand, the neck the only visible part.

“Drink this, I made it especially for you.” he said.  Roxas didn't move. He knew better to. Those green eyes narrowed and the flask was shaken a little in Roxas' vision.  “Drink it,” he said again, voice level despite the glare on his face.

“What is it?” Roxas asked, voice meek.  He was curling tighter into himself as the stopper was removed, echoing in the room.

“I think you already know.”

Roxas flinched back with wide eyes, instinctively covering his mouth with a death grip on both of his hands.  Dropping a knee to the bed, Riku lunged forward, grabbing Roxas' wrist with a powerful tug, loosening a hand just enough to leave a gap.  Roxas drew a knee up to his body to start actively rolling out of the grip, but it only gave Riku additional leverage, slotting his body closer to Roxas' and grabbing the other hand away.

“You're not going to waste this one,” he hissed, voice honey sweet and deep as it always was.  Had it not had a threat laced beneath the syllables, Roxas could almost be convinced he was talking to  _ his _ Riku.  If he shut his eyes really tight, he could ignore the claws on his wrists, the bright, blinding pink that overtook the green irises he loved so much.

“I don't—!” Roxas tried,  but he was shaking too hard, limbs locked from the adrenaline.  The Nightmare was growing bolder, overtaking Riku outside of the dream realm, and at its mercy, Roxas was paralyzed.  He tried with all of his might to summon his keyblades but all he got was a dull ache in his chest and a lump in his throat.  He knew better than to try and fight this. 

Taking his attention back to the flask, Riku swirled it gently under Roxas' nose and though it had no discernible scent, Roxas gagged instinctively.  He knew exactly what it was without even needing to see and he could practically taste it on his tongue. Nightmare. Rather, his good dreams, hopes and wishes, stained black and turned acrid by pure rage and spite alone.  Taking the bottleneck to his lips, Riku took a small swig as if it were nothing but soda and swallowed. Pulling the bottle away, Roxas couldn't help but focus on the black, inky trail that ran down Riku's lips, down his chin, splattering along the bedsheets and staining them in shadow.

Riku sighed, licking the trail away and exposing white fangs to the pale light of the room.

“Whose do you think these are?” he asked.  Roxas was quiet, stunned into silence, arms flopped uselessly beside him and forgotten, his heart thudding rabbit-fast beneath his shirt.  “Mm. A hint then?”

Roxas felt his vision blur, prickled by the sudden onset of tears.  Last time, he had sampled Xion's dreams, the taste so horrendous he had vomited on the spot.  He had asked Riku what dreams and nightmares tasted like and while the older boy had only positive things to say, it left Roxas admittedly curious enough to sample one himself.  It had been the biggest mistake of his life. He could taste it on his tongue in a dull memory.

“I don't....want it,” Roxas managed, voice hoarse and shot from the lump ever-present.  A silver eyebrow raised and he heard Riku sigh again. 

“No, I suppose not,” he said, swirling the flask for a moment before flicking those pink eyes towards Roxas in the corner of his vision.  “You don't want this. I think you actually  _ need _ it.”

“What--?”

Riku lunged forward and pressed a hand to Roxas' throat, adjusting it so it held the junction between jaw and chin, angling his head upwards.  He heard the soft plink of glass as something hit the flask and something icy touched his skin. He glanced up into those cat-like eyes, the pink so bright it was almost white.  The lights of the room darkened as something black crossed his vision and with a sudden jolt, he realized what it was.

Riku's hand was stained in nightmares, claws out and primed, inching for Roxas' face.  He started squirming out of the hold but Riku's grip was too strong, angling his head a certain way and feeling Roxas' jaw snap open in the shift.  Something cold entered Roxas' mouth and he felt the tears that prickled start to fall.

Riku's finger touched the inside of his mouth and burrowed against his cheek, slicked and oily in a nightmare Roxas couldn't even remember.  It was acrid on his tongue, bitter and acidic, making his throat instantly close, a gagging sound from the intrusion and sudden rancid flavor.  It was unlike the nightmare he tasted before. It was worse. So, so much worse. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to close his mouth with a pained moan but was interrupted by a second finger, a claw scraping at his molars as it slid down the expanse of his tongue.  Where the icy cold of the nightmare was, it started making way for the warmth of Riku's hand.

Those white eyes lidded, focused on their work, that same impassive stare he usually got from Nightmare only more so as it pushed the liquid down his throat.  Roxas gagged, struggled, kicked at the blankets, but nothing stopped the taste from traveling down his tongue. The tears only continued, the taste so horrendous he was suddenly acutely enraged by the fact he could still taste, enraged by the fact that with a fresh body he probably had double his taste buds.  He felt the scrape of calloused fingers along the pad of his tongue, felt the enticing scratch of claws edging close to the back of his tongue and nearing his throat. Enough to scare him into a sense of danger but enough of a thrill that if he stayed perfectly still, he could almost make out the ghost sensation of them gouging along his taste buds.

“There we gooo,” Nightmare-Riku cooed, making sure his two fingers were thoroughly sloughed of nightmares by pinching them between the tip of Roxas' tongue and let go of Roxas' jaw.  This only made Roxas struggle in an attempt to move to the side and vomit up the oil that slid down his throat and burned his chest. A hand clasped itself over his mouth before he wriggled too far and he realized it wasn't his own.  Eyes wide and stained in tears, he looked over at the silver-haired boy who was staring at him tenderly, eyes alight with the same affection one would use for a puppy. 

“Ah ah,” he heard the voice croon, cradling his every nerve and igniting them all the same, “Swallow it.”  Roxas whimpered, actively trying to force it back up, but all he got was disgusting saliva, viscous and rancid in his mouth.  He started shaking his head, making the sound for 'no' against the hand covering his mouth. The fingers squeezed a little bit, claws tantalizingly close to tearing through his skin like paper.  “I didn't ask. Swallow it,” the voice commanded.

Closing his eyes tightly, Roxas felt a fresh wave of tears streak down his cheeks and he swallowed hard, gulped against his gag reflex working overtime.  Tasting the acrid, bitter slime as it went down his throat in a wave of fresh saliva, tainted by the inky mess that was nightmares, that was once a good dream.  Shattered and stained by negativity, forced down his throat against his will. Roxas made a few sounds of discomfort, settling for a slump of his head and a soft whine.  After a few seconds, the hand withdrew.

“There we go,” Riku said, “You'll feel better in no time.” he said, running a soothing, blackened hand through Roxas' hair, petting it lovingly and feather-light.  Those claws scratched along his scalp, forcing an unwanted shudder through his body, erupting in goosebumps. Taking his clean hand, Riku tipped Roxas' head up to look at him and smiled gently, a mouth full of sharp teeth on display.  His stained hand moved, thumb swiping lightly at Roxas' bottom lip and engulfing itself in a fresh wave of black.

“What a good boy,” he whispered, making Roxas involuntarily swallow, another fresh wave of that disgusting flavor.  He felt sick to his stomach but he knew he couldn't puke. A loss of appetite wouldn't deter the Nightmare; in fact, he was pretty sure it would convince him to go get more nightmares for Roxas to eat.

“What a good boy, Roxas,” Riku repeated, running a claw along the length of Roxas' choker before placing the stained thumb in his own mouth, tasting the leftover nightmare from Roxas' face with a small sound.  “I never told you whose nightmares these were, did I?” he asked, moving to lick at another finger, the black disappearing into that many-fanged mouth and emerging cleaned. Roxas said nothing, lamely shook his head and felt his chest ache at the nausea rising.

“Yours.” Riku said, a third finger disappearing into his mouth.  “I figured if you ate your own nightmares, you'd build up an immunity.”  Finishing cleaning his fingers, those pink eyes trained on Roxas and he leaned forward, touching their foreheads softly.  “It should work. If not, well...” He smiled, angling his head so his stained wrist was visible in their visions. “You'll just have to drink more, won't you?”

Placing his wrist against Roxas' mouth, he watched the boy slowly open a trembling jaw and peek his tongue out, leaving a small stripe against Riku's wrist.  

“There's my sweetheart,” the Nightmare smiled, petting another hand through Roxas' hair lovingly.  Roxas said nothing, soft sniffles escaping his nose, feeling his forehead tip forward and press against Riku's chest.  He grit his teeth, feeling the mess stuck between every tooth crevice and sticking to the roof of his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, he swallowed the taste down with as much force as he could muster, stamped down the urge to gag, and focused as hard as he could on Riku's heartbeat.  Possessed or not, at least it still sounded the same. The thought made Roxas' stomach churn.

_ You'll come home for me....Riku. _


End file.
